Töte den Jungen (Episode)
"Töte den Jungen" (im Original: "Kill the Boy") ist die fünfte Folge der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und die fünfundvierzigste der gesamten Serie. Die Regie der Folge übernahm Jeremy Podeswa. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 10. Mai 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume ist die Erstausstrahlung am 25. Mai 2015 erfolgt.http://www.sky.de/web/cms/de/game-of-thrones-staffel-5.jsp, abgerufen 21.05.2015 Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister (Peter Dinklage) reist als Gefangener von Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) weiter in Richtung der Stadt Meereen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sehen sie etwas, dass sie nicht für möglich gehalten haben. In Meereen muss Daenerys (Emilia Clarke) hingegen nach einem Blutbad eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) wählt einen überraschenden Verbündeten, um die Mauer weiterhin sichern zu können. Denn der Winter kommt, und die Männer der Nachtwache können nicht allein dagegen ankämpfen, was der Winter mit sich bringen wird. Sansas (Sophie Turner) Hochzeit mit dem sadistischen Ramsay Bolton (Iwan Rheon) rückt näher, doch Brienne von Tarth (Gwendoline Christie) ist unterwegs, um sie vor der vermeintlichen Gefahr zu retten. Handlung In Meereen Missandei wacht über den noch bewußtlosen Grauen Wurm, während Daenerys und Daario in der Halle vor dem aufgebahrten Ser Barristan stehen. Als Hizdahr zo Loraq eintritt beschließt sie, die Oberhäupter der großen Familien zu ergreifen und lässt ihre Leute mit ihm beginnen. Sie werden in die Katakomben geführt, wo Rhaegal und Viserion angekettet auf Futter warten. Während die Oberhäupter von den Unbefleckten näher zu den Drachen getrieben werden, macht Daenerys klar, dass sich eine gute Mutter niemals von ihren Kindern abwendet. Wenn nötig diszipliniere sie diese, gebe sie aber niemals auf. Ein Mann wird von Daario soweit nach vorn gestoßen, dass ihn ein Feuerstrahl der Drachen erfassen kann und beide ihn gemeinsam verspeisen. Daenerys schlägt vor die Drachen über Schuld oder Unschuld entscheiden zu lassen und legt ihre Hand an Hizdahr zo Loraqs Rücken, als wolle sie ihn stoßen, gibt dann aber vor, die Drachen nicht überfüttern zu wollen und läßt die restlichen Männer abführen. Als Grauer Wurm erwacht, muss Missandei ihm eröffnen, dass er Ser Barristan nicht hat retten können. Missandei versichert ihm, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und dass er tapfer gekämpft hat. Doch er schämt sich, weil er Angst hatte. Missandei setzt an, Angst in Angesicht des Todes sei verständlich, doch Grauer Wurm unterbricht sie mit dem Geständnis, dass er nur Angst hatte Missandei niemals wiederzusehen. Sichtlich gerührt verlässt sie ihren Stuhl und kauert sich neben ihn auf die Liege, um ihn dann zu küssen. Später ist Missandei bei Daenerys in ihren Gemächern und wird von dieser in Ermangelung anderer Berater über ihre Meinung zum weiteren Vorgehen gebeten. Missandei fühlt sich überfordert und lehnt es ab einen Vorschlag zu machen. Auf Daenerys Verweis, sie könne ebenso gut wie jeder andere Vorschläge machen, gibt sie zur Antwort, alles was sie sagen könne sei, dass sie beobachtet habe wie Daenerys sich beraten ließ, um auf Erkenntnisse Erfahrenerer zurückzugreifen. Und sie habe gesehen wie sie die Ratschläge dieser Berater ausschlug, weil es einen anderen Weg gab, den nur sie selbst sehen konnte. Daraufhin sucht Daenerys Hizdahr zo Loraq in seiner Zelle auf, wo er sie kniend und um Gnade flehend empfängt. Sie gesteht, sich geirrt zu haben, als sie seinen Vorschlag, die Kampfarenen zu eröffnen, ablehnte. Sie will sie für freie Männer, nicht für Sklaven wiedereröffnen. Des Weiteren will sie, um die Traditionen zu wahren, das Oberhaupt einer alten Familie heiraten. Glücklicherweise kniet ja bereits eines vor ihr. An der Mauer Samwell Tarly liest Maester Aemon Berichte über Daenerys vor und dieser bedauert seine Nachfahrin so allein und ohne familäre Unterstützung zu wissen, mit ihm als einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten weit entfernt und dem Tode nah. Als Jon eintritt, bittet er Sam, ihn mit dem Maester allein zu lassen. Er bittet Aemon um Hilfe bei einer schwierigen Entscheidung, die die Hälfte der Nachtwache gegen ihn aufbrächte. Aemon versetzt, die Hälfte der Männer sei ohnehin gegen ihn. Es werde nicht einfach Lord Kommandant zu sein, doch mit Glück fände er einen Weg, um zu tun was getan werden muss. Er müsse den Jungen töten, damit der Mann geboren werden könne. Jon sucht Tormund auf, um ihn zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen. Er verspricht ihm gutes Land südlich der Mauer, wenn er die Wildlinge versammelt und zur gemeinsamen Verteidigung gegen die Weißen Wanderer bewegt. Anfänglich noch in Ketten widerstrebt dieser noch, doch nachdem Jon ihn befreit und an die Frauen und Kinder erinnert, lenkt er ein. Er eröffnet Jon, dass die meisten Wildlinge noch in Hartheim seien. Jon bietet ihm Pferde an, doch Tormund benötigt Schiffe, die Jon hofft von Stannis borgen zu können. Außerdem macht er Jons Begleitung zur Bedingung. Auch wenn die Männer der Nachtwache Jons Plan nicht sehr gut aufnehmen, fährt er mit den Vorbereitungen fort. In der Bibliothek erzählt Sam Goldy von seinen früheren Plänen zur Zitadelle zu gehen, um ein Maester zu werden, als Stannis hereinkommt. Er kannte und schätzte Sams Vater, Randyll Tarly, der Robert Baratheon in der Schlacht von Aschfurt schlagen konnte. Stannis erfährt von Sam, dass die Weißen Wanderer mit Dolchen aus Drachenglas getötet werden können, worauf er bemerkt, dass sie davon eine Menge auf Drachenstein besitzen. Sam ist hier, um herauszufinden warum. Stannis fordert ihn auf weiter zu lesen und geht. Später teilt er Ser Davos mit, dass er am Morgen gen Winterfell aufzubrechen gedenkt. Er lehnt Ser Davos Vorschlag ab auf Jon und die Wildlinge zu warten ebenso wie die Frauen zurückzulassen. Im Norden Im Gasthaus nahe Winterfell (in Winterdorf) steckt Brienne einem Diener eine Nachricht für Sansa zu. In Winterfell ist Ramsays Bettgespielin Myranda eifersüchtig wegen seiner Hochzeitpläne mit Sansa. Ramsay erinnert sie, dass er jetzt durch seine Anerkennung als Bolton zum Lord wurde und standesgemäß heiraten müsse. Myranda fühlt sich ausgenutzt und deutet an ebenfalls heiraten zu wollen. Ramsay macht klar, dass er nach seiner Heirat mit Sansa nicht auf seine bisherige Bettgespielin verzichten werde und warnt sie ihn weiter mit ihrer Eifersucht zu langweilen. Als er sie küsst, beißt sie ihm überraschend in die Lippe, was ihm zu gefallen scheint. Sansa erhält von ihrer freundlichen Dienerin Briennes Nachricht, in der sie aufgefordert wird als Notsignal eine brennende Kerze in das höchste Fenster des zerstörten Turms zu stellen. Als sie es von außen inspiziert, begegnet sie Myranda, die sie Freundlichkeit heuchelnd anspricht, um sie dann ins Verlies, das sich Stinker mit den Hunden teilt, zu führen. Als sie ihn als Theon anspricht, antwortet er, sie sollte nicht hier sein. Später gesteht er Ramsay was passiert ist und bereitet sich auf seine Strafe vor, als Ramsay ihm überraschend großzügig vergibt. Beim Abendessen mit Roose Bolton und seiner Frau, Walda, gibt Ramsay sich zunächst höflich, ruft dann aber den Diener Stinker heran, um Sansa an dessen Verrat an Robb und den Tod ihrer jüngeren Brüder, Bran und Rickon, zu erinnern. Stinker muss sich für seine Schuld ausführlich bei Sansa entschuldigen. Nur um ihr dann von Ramsay als ihr Brautführer präsentiert zu werden, was beide entsetzt zur Kenntnis nehmen. Roose konfrontiert die Gesellschaft daraufhein mit der Nachricht, dass Walda ein Baby erwartet und es wahrscheinlich ein Junge werde, worauf sich wieder Sansa ein schwach triumphierendes Lächeln abringt. Als Ramsay und Roose unter sich sind, will Ramsay wissen, wie die fette Walda schwanger werden konnte, worauf Roose versetzt, Ramsay sollte mit der Prozedur vertraut sein und ihn für sein schlechtes Benehmen beim Essen tadelt. Als Ramsay Zweifel am Weiterbestehen seines Erbschaftsanspruchs andeutet, erzählt ihm Roose von seiner eigenen Entstehung nach Vergewaltigung einer Müllerstochter, die ohne seine Zustimmung geheiratet hatte. Als sie später behauptete das Baby sei von ihm, wollte Roose es zunächst in den Fluss werfen. Doch dann sah er Ramsay an und wusste, dies war sein Sohn. Er nutzt den Moment um sich Ramsays Unterstützung gegen den kommenden Angriff durch Stannis und seiner Armee zu vergewissern. In Essos Ser Jorah und Tyrion segeln auf das Alte Valyria zu. Trotz Tyrions Eloquenz muss er noch immer Handfesseln tragen. Während sie sich der Küste mit den Ruinen der alten Hochkultur nähern, überquert Drogon den Himmel. Noch beeindruckt erreichen sie einen Torbogen, als sie plötzlich von Steinmenschen angegriffen werden. Ser Jorah warnt Tyrion sich nicht anfassen zu lassen, um nicht angesteckt zu werden. Tyrion jedoch, immer noch gefesselt, kann nur ausweichen und wird ins Meer gezogen, wo er bewusstlos wird. Jorah macht sich kampfbereit. Als Tyrion zu sich kommt, ist Ser Jorah besorgt über ihn gebeugt, sichtbar erleichtert ihn nicht verloren zu haben. Tyrion bedankt sich für seine Rettung, nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass ohne seine Entführung diese überflüssig gewesen wäre. Bevor sie sich nun ohne Boot weiter auf den Weg nach Meereen machen, geht Jorah Feuerholz für eine Rast suchen und entdeckt dabei seinen linken Unterarm inspizierend, dass er sich mit der Grauschuppenkrankheit angesteckt hat. Produktion Charaktere Hauptdarsteller * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee * Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert * Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre * Alfie Allen als Stinker * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark * Hannah Murray als Goldy * Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis * Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Kristofer Hivju als Tormund Giantsbane * Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton *mit Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller * Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy * Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon * Tara Fitzgerald als Königin Selyse Baratheon * Owen Teale las Ser Allisar Thorn * Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm * Joel Fry als Hizdahr zo Loraq * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn * Charlotte Hope als Myranda * Kerry Ingram als Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor als Olly * Elizabeth Webster als Lady Walda Bolton * Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh * Stella McCusker als Alte Frau * Gianpiero Cognoli als Sklavenmeister 1 * Raymond Keane als Einwohner von Winterfell * Ratib Asghar als Sklavenmeister 2 * Peter Silverleaf alsSklavenmeister 3 * Davor Jozinovic als Sklavenmeister 4 * Ivan Peric als Sklavenmeister 5 * Hadi Kermani als Sklavenmeister 6 * Tonci Banov als Sklavenmeister 7 Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Daenerys brachte die edlen Herren nicht zu ihren Drachen. Sie fordert von den Adeligen Blutgeld und wirft Hizdahr auch nicht ins Gefängnis. Ser Barristan ist derjenige, der Hizdahr gefangen nimmt, weil er der Ansicht ist, dass Hizdahr die Bande der Söhne der Harpyie anführt. *Jon Schnee sendet die Speerfrau Val in den Norden um Tormund aufzusuchen und ihm mitzuteilen, das Jon die Tore für die Wildlinge öffnet. Er will die Burgen an der Mauer wieder besetzen und nicht die Schenkung. *Sansa und Theon begegnen sich nicht. Jeyne Pool, die als Arya Stark getarnt mit Ramsay vermählt wird, begegnet Theon, der ihr wahres Gesicht erkennt und schweigt. *Walda Bolton erzählt nicht, dass sie ein Kind in sich trägt. Roose erzählt in einem Kapitel Theon, dass wenn Walda Kinder haben würde, Ramsay sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit töten würde. *Selyse und ihre Tochter werden zusammen mit Melisandre an der schwarzen Festung zurückgelassen und begleiten Stannis nicht. *Davos wird von Stannis nach Weißwasserhafen geschickt, um mit dem Haus Manderly zu verhandeln sich Stannis anzuschließen. *Jorah und Tyrion segeln nie durch das alte Valyria. Tyrion segelt zusammen mit Jon Connington hunderte Meilen von Valyria vorbei, werden aber auch von den Steinmenschen attackiert. Connington wird mit der Grauschuppenkrankheit infiziert und nicht Jorah. Media Bilder 505 Missandei_Grauer_Wurm.jpg 505TöteDenJungenValyria (11).jpg 505TöteDenJungenValyria (8).jpg 505TöteDenJungenValyria1.jpg 505 Daenerys Unbefleckter.jpg 505 Rhaegal und Viserion.jpg 505 Myranda Sansa 01.jpg 505 Jorah Tyrion 01.jpg Bolton-Karte 505 1.jpg 505 Tyrion vs Steinmensch.jpg 505 Jorah vs Steinmensch.jpg 505TöteDenJungenValyria (3).jpg 505TöteDenJungenValyria (4).jpg 505 Ramsay.jpg 505 Walda.jpg 505 Roose Walda.jpg 505 Sansa Roose.jpg 505 Jorah Steinmensch.jpg 505 Myranda Sansa.jpg 505 Tyrion Jorah.jpg 505 Roose.jpg 505 Daenerys.jpg 505 Sharin 01.jpg 505 Goldy.jpg 505 Aemon Sam.jpg 505 Aemon.jpg 505 Sam.jpg 505 Jon.jpg 505 Melisandre.jpg 505 Allisar Tormund.jpg 505 Sharin.jpg 505 Davos Selyse.jpg 505 Selyse.jpg 505 Brienne.jpg 505 Brienne von Tarth.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Kill the Boy es:Matad al chico fr:Tuer l'enfant pour laisser naître l'homme it:Uccidi il ragazzo ja:シーズン5第5話「“壁”の決断」 pl:Zabij chłopca pt-br:Mate o Menino ro:Omoară-l pe baiat ru:Убей мальчишку zh:S05E05 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5